


Between Worlds

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Green Hornet (2011), Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Pepper called Lenore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashthedrabble's challenge "History".
> 
> I always feel a little silly posting drabbles on their own, and in smaller fandoms it makes me feel conspicuous, but eh. I wrote it, so here it is.

It wasn't often that Pepper called Lenore. It was only when her muscles would cramp with tension and she felt queasy, when the knifepoint focus of her mind drew close to killing her. She'd pick up the phone and her breath would hitch when she heard the tone, and then, if she was lucky, Lenore's voice. The lilt of it when Lenore spoke her name was enough to let her breathe again.

They'd meet at a hotel somewhere with sunlight and fresh leaves where phones could be turned off and the world could wait a little longer to be saved.


End file.
